mambcfandomcom-20200215-history
Gogapoe Island
'''Gogapoe Island '''is a place in Monsters Ate My Birthday Cake, and is the main setting of the game. However, this is until possible future updates. In Monsters Ate My Birthday Cake In-game, Gogapoe is the main setting for the game, and you first start at Niko's House. You must find your cake throughout the whole island and help villagers with their own problems, and find the Boogin King to serve justice to his face. Climate Gogapoe Island has a varied climate depending on where you are. Powder Peaks has a frosty climate for example, while Nogport Meadows has a calm, summer-like climate. Geography Gogapoe Island has varied geography all over the place, mainly. Gogapoe's shape is curved, and resembles a thick, crescent moon. It has many fun and interesting locatIons, along with waterfalls, cliffs, mountains, and all things of the sort. There may be neighboring islands, but this is unknown for now. Notable Locations Gogapoe Island has five notable locatons, and they are listed below: *Gogapoe Village, also known as the manpeople village, also where the game starts *Nogport Meadows, the grassland area *Powder Peaks, the winter-themed area *Apricot Acres, the autumn-looking area *The Deadlands, an underworldly area Notable Inhabitants Many animals and plants live on Gogapoe Island, and as a result there is a large biodiversity of them. Cake Cake is one of the "inhabitants" of the Island, and it's predators would be the Boogin King and his Boogin followers. Monsters Monsters also reside in Gogapoe Island, and there are many different types. Not all of them are sugar-hungry jerks, but many of them admittedly are. They live all over the island. Humans Humans live on the Island, but they aren't the most numerous race. A small number of them live in a village in Nogport Meadows, and our hero Niko is one of the humans in the game. Flora The flora of Gogapoe Island also varies, such as trees, grass, bushes, and various other plants. Fungi Fungi are found on Gogapoe, mainly mushrooms like Mooncaps. Political System The humans have a legitimate system in their village, but it is unknown what kind it is. Gallery Nogport Meadows Nogport Map Lvl8.png Nogport Spikes Removed.png Nogport Map.png Nogport Map Lvl3.png Nogport Level 3 Shot.png Nogport Level 3 Niko.png Nogport Level 1.png Nogport Cake.png Nogport Cake retrieve.png You Filthy Mongrels.PNG What.PNG The Heartroot.PNG That's your mother...PNG That doesn't sound too good..PNG Still not a boggin.PNG Sir Hucklebaum.PNG She is poisoned.PNG Okay!.PNG Not a boogin.PNG No, it's a snack..PNG Mother may not survive another assault..PNG I'd like to help.PNG I.. CAN'T REMEMBER THAT!.PNG Her last protector.PNG Effervescent Dew must be found.PNG And she may be destroyed soon.PNG Almost slayed you.PNG Why bother...png What is that behind you.png What is a mudbug.....png Well, if you say so..png Trapped.png Shall we scream in terror.png Note the Boogin.png Nogport Map Lvl8.png More Eek Power.png More Claude Dialogue.png Finger Guide.png Powder Peaks Introduce yourselves..PNG Notes *The monsters are more numerous than the humans, and the cake seems to be as well. *The humans may be scared of the monsters, but it is unlikely they pay any attention to them. Category:Islands Category:Locations